A Weird Day in FMA
by HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: A story I wrote with an old friend.


A Weird Day in FMA

By: L. E. Williams

You see a normal day in Central, the birds are singing and people are waving to friends and family. You see two teenage girls walking and talking about random events coming up soon. Amu Dean was laughing about something Bria Wills said, while Amu is still laughing, Bria thought about something she forgot to tell Amu.

"Hey, Amu, guess what?" asked Bria with a big smile on her face. Amu becomes excited and answer, "What!"

Bria smiles sweetly at Amu and said one word, "The…?" Amu smiles instantly drops and she openly glare at Bria and whispers, "You jerk!"

"Love you, too, Amu," said Bria with a sugary voice. All of the suddenly Amu whips out some shurikens and shoots them at Bria, who luckily dodges it and pulls out a gun.

"Wrong move, Amu. Want to fight?" said Bria with her pose steady to get ready to move from an attack. Amu smiles evilly and pulls out a butcher knife and screams, "BRING IT SUCKA!" Bria expertly shoots the knife out of her hand and yell, "You should run now!"

When BAM out of nowhere comes Edward who yells, "Think again, Bria." He claps his hands and places them on the ground, where super awesome cannon come out of nowhere. He secretly smiles and yelled, "TASTE ALCHEMY SUCKER!" The cannon blows and was coming towards Bria. She jumps over the cannon and hides behind Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

He puts his fingers together and said, "Shorty, do not attack my friends." He snaps and a burst of flames explodes from his hands and melts everything in sight.

Totally forgetting the fight Edward yells back at Roy, "SHORTY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT WHEN I GO TO THE BEACH YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME DROWNING BECAUSE I'M SO SMALL THAT I CAN JUST BREATH THE OXYGEN FROM TINY PARTICLES OF WATER!" Still angry, he claps his hand together and a cage appear around Roy, Bria and Riza, keeping them trap or so one will think.

"What are you talking about, Full Metal? I never said that!" said Roy as he snaps his fingers and gather enough flames to melts the bars. After he is finish, Riza pulls out a machine gun and let out 60 rounds in one minute. Edward and Amu runs for cover as Roy screams, "Come back here, Ed. Do you want to go to bed?"

Edward, who is a little freak by this question, yells to the sky, "ALPHONSE! HELP ME!" Not a second later, Al appears out of nowhere and screams, "I'll help you, big brother!" Al turns to face Riza and everything froze, they stare at each other, then Riza puts up her gun and said calmly, "Hello, Al, how are you today?" She and Al walk to a nearby café and sit down to eat tea and cookies. Amu, who comes from behind Ed, smiles brightly and yells, "I want some tea and cookies, too!" She then skips over to them and enjoy some refreshments.

Edward still shock by the turn of events, mumbled to himself, "Some help YOU turned out to be…" Amu, who just realizes who she was eating with, tackles Al out of nowhere. Al turns to Ed and yells, "Help me, big brother!" Ed just laughs and yells back, "That's what you get!" Roy appears next to Ed and said, "Well, Full Metal, shall we save your brother, before Amu kidnaps him."

Not paying attention, Bria glomps Roy, while yelling, "IT'S ROY MUSTANG!" Ed is double over with laughter and exclaims loudly, "That makes ME the winner! You can't torch an innocent fangirl, can you?" However, then his face became serious and whispers, "But wait…" He claps his hands together and yells, "Get you hands off my Roy!"

Bria jumps happily and screams, "Ed, you brought my fanfic to life, but you cannot stop me!" She pulls out a laptop, from thin air, and begins typing, she mumbled, "Ed claps his hands and outs it to the ground and…nothing happens, because he is a size of a grain of salt." She lets out an evil laughs as she watch her story come true.

Edward, who was once *** is now as small as a salt, you can barely hear him yell, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I CAN ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPE?" He claps his hands together and before he could do anything, Alexander the St. Bernard, jumps on him. Ed tried to run out of the way, but that was all in vain. He quietly exclaims, "Help Me!"

Bria said, "Sorry, Ed, but I cannot help you. My hands are busy hugging Roy. I'm glad that Alexander and Nina are okay." She secretly smiles and whips out her laptop and types, "Then, Alexander drags Ed to a nearby park and buried him in the ground. Bye, Ed." She closes the laptop and glomps Roy again. Al tried to runs to Ed, but Amu glomps him, too. Riza, on the other hand, just sits and drinks tea.

Bria, who just realize Riza is there, said quietly, "Wow, I forgot Riza was here. I thought I left her in Devi." Riza, who hears this, pulls out her gun and starts to chase Bria for no reason. Bria silently said, "CRAP!" in her head. Amu, who saw this happens, exclaims, "I'll help you, Bria!" She calls on Ran, the cheerleader character and transform into a cheerleading outfit.

She said, "Ah, man. I hate this one, but this will have to do. Stop, Riza or I'll throw my heart rod at your head!" Riza, who whips around and points her gun at Amu, who has a sweat drop appear on her head, said shakily, "Oh ok, or not. Go on with what you were doing." Bria looks at Amu and screams, "Amu!"

While still running from Riza, Bria screams at Amu, "Amu, change with Miki, you moron! Drawing something to stop Riza from killing me!" Amu, who had a sudden thought, yells back. "That's a great idea!" She transforms her outfit to that of an artist and yells, "Here I come!" She quickly drew a picture of Roy about to be killed by Lust. Riza realize that, turns around, and runs after the picture screaming, "HANDS OFF LADY!"

Bria, who is finally able to catch her breathe, said, "Nice idea, Amu." She then grabs the giant paint brush and hit Amu on the head with it. She screams, "YOU MORON! SHE WAS THIS CLOSE TO KILLING!" She runs after Amu while still hitting her on the head.

Roy, Riza, Ed and Al shrug their shoulders and sits down to drink tea and cookies. For some, unknown reason, Armstrong pops up in a Speedo and starts to flex. This causes everyone stares in horror and begins to vomit. In the background, you see Bria and Amu, quietly snickering while looking at the laptop.


End file.
